


Deep connections

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barry is just done, Bottom Barry Allen, David got powers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Joe is amused, Love Confessions, M/M, Mind Reading, Poor Barry, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: Captain David Signh gained powers and seeks help from star labs. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Deep connections

**Author's Note:**

> Note that all stories on this account can also be found on my Fanfiction.net under the same user name.

David was not having a good day. He woke up this morning hearing statements he knows he should not have been able to hear. Every person he spoke to. He was reading their thoughts, he knew it but had no clue what to do about it. Allen came into his office. A file in his hand and looking a bit worse for wear.  
‘ _Fuck moving still hurts only an hour left and they should be healed. Oh damn captain is looking hot as usual. Damn it Barry stay on task.’_  
David was struggling not to show a reaction to those thoughts.   
“Here is the files for the Harmon case.”  
“Thank you Allen” David states with a smirk.  
_'God damn that smirk is way to sexy, that should be Illegal._ ’ Barry’s mind supplied many vivid situations that smirk could mean fun.  
_'No Barry bad, He is your boss and most likely not interested in your subpar self. Hell no one except Cisco even knows your gay.’_  
Oh god David was struggling, He really needs help for this to stop, ‘ _Wait Barry is friends with star labs right. Maybe he could get them to help.’_  
“Barry”.  
Barry visibly shuttered “Yes captain”.  
“You know the Star Labs crew.”  
“Yes”.  
“I need there help.”  
_‘If he needs our help that would mean.....Meta? But then when could he have been exposed to dark matter?..oh I don’t know Barry how about when you got vaporized trying to get your speed back after being forced to give your speed to zoom. that Blast spread out.... Only on the Grounds of the Lab and the street next to it. Ok we need to get him to the Lab and now....We can’t just go to the Lab we dont know his abilities. No counter measures for if he can’t control it. How about ask Barry.’_  
David was sort of stuck on the vaporized Barry part of that.  
“Ok whats your ability Captain”.  
“How exactly are you here right now if you where vaporized?”  
Barry froze ‘ _of course its mind reading, well makes a twisted kind of sense. wait if he can read minds...ok Barry kill yourself for all of that, later. Focus.Bright side no need to hide my speed from him now apparently.’_  
“warning you may be a little dizzy”.   
Barry speed off with David to Star labs.  
“Cisco! Catilin! you are needed in the Cortex. NOW!”  
Barry barked in irritation. David for his part was very amused at the flustered man and very worried about the yelling.   
“Whats up...oh hello Captain Singh.”  
_‘why did Barry bring his boss here? That crush must have fried his fucking brain_ ‘  
“He developed Meta abilities and my guess needs help to control them.”  
“What abilities”.  
“Mind reading” Barry muttered.  
_‘Cool but oh god that has to be hella awkward’_.  
“More amusing, then awkward Mr Ramon, good for finding out rather important information. I’d just like to be able to turn it off at times.”  
_‘speak for yourself on the not awkward, I’m still planing to jump off the nearest cliff. Oh wait that wont kill me. Hmm bullet? Bit messy but if aimed at the right spot should kill me faster then I can heal’_  
“Allen stop that, you are not killing yourself.”  
“Why would Barry want to kill himself.”  
“Lets just go with Allen had more then a few interesting internal arguments with himself about me.”  
' _oh god poor Barry. Bad enough to fall in love with your boss. So much worse for your sexual fantasy in the safety of your mind being heard and seen loud and clear by said man._ ’  
David winced suddenly feeling bad.  
“Barry maybe that helmet we used against Grodd can help protect your mind till we can find a way for him to control the ability.”  
Barry sped off.   
“So he is the Flash and works for star labs?”  
“Works for...no he owns Star Labs”.  
_'And all Harrison Wells money, his house which Barry Promptly sold to buy a house that doesn’t remind him that his mentor betrayed him oh and all his patents.’_  
“So Barrys a billionaire”.  
“Yes I am, not that I particularly like talking about that.”  
“Well guess the helmet works.”  
“Cisco maybe you can make something discreet he can wear that will block his ability unless he needs it.”  
“That could work but he could get overwhelmed with out training with to many people.”  
“I have to actually be looking at the person for it to work.”  
“Oh well thats good.”  
“Oh maybe he can project thoughts to someone else too. It’s along the same lines.”  
“That would take a lot of training and effort. Who would be good for him to practice on? Catilin you switch to Killer frost to easily, Cisco, Your Vibe ability could rebound and hurt you both.”  
“Harry is a bit to abrasive.” Catilin added  
“Mister Allen will have to do it" Harry stated.  
Barry winced “Had a feeling. Follow, you all stay the hell out of the speed Lab.”  
“Why the Speed Lab?” Catilin wondered outloud  
“Probably for his temper. Mr Allen’s mind will be constantly known to another. His own boss at that”.  
Barry leads his Captain to the Speed Lab.   
“This is where you train?”  
“Yes. My vitals and speed are monitored as I run. Now I will remove the blocker, What your going to do is form a specific thought, focus on it and picture that thought moving through the air and to me.”   
Barry removed the helmet and watched his Captain make the attempt while keeping his mind carefully blank. After a bit Barry frowns.  
“I’m going to regret this I know it but I have an Idea to make this easier for you until you get the hang of it. Come here.”  
David step up close to Barry.  
He takes a deep shaky breath, Nerves already frayed at this point.  
“A tactile connection may make the transfer process easier” Barry holds out a hand and David takes it with a smirk.  
“Not a word. now try again visualize the thought moving from you and to my mind through the connection.” Barry muttered.  
_'this is tiring’ It was very quiet but still there making Barry give a smile._  
_'try running at mock three now thats tiring’._  
“It worked!”  
“It was feint but yes. Maybe we need to start with a closer connection.”  
David rose a eyebrow.  
“Not like that!” Barry turned red before took both his hands and guided them to the sides of his head trying not to flinch at the awkward touch.  
“Try again”.  
He did and it was like a massive flood gate was opened and Barry collapsed.  
“Allen! Allen! BARRY! Someone help!” David yelled. Catilin, Cisco and Harry came running.  
“WHAT HAPPENED!”  
We found the transfer works if I was touching him. It was weak at first so we tried directly to the sides of his head. He suddenly collapsed with no warning.”  
Barry started sparking and vibrating. His vitals where crashing.  
“Cisco! Get the crash cart!” Catilin screamed and rips open Barry’s shirt.  
“What happened, this doesn’t Make sense.”  
Catilin starts CPR “I don’t know, its like his mind was overloaded and his speed and body are trying to repair the damage but it doesn’t have enough energy to do so”.  
Cisco returned with the cart.  
“Charge.”   
“Clear!”  
It took three times. Before Barry jolts up gasping for breath.  
David tried to calm him and himself.  
“Easy Allen, easy. Your ok. Breath, Your fine,Your ok.”   
_‘thank god. Im sorry, I’m so sorry._ ’  
“Stop Captain, It was an accident don’t blame yourself. I’m fine”.  
“FINE YOU BASICALLY DIED”.  
“eh not the first time, at least it wasn’t do to dark matter and finger print analysis chemicals”.  
_‘Still, I don’t want to lose him._ ’  
“Thats beside the point Barry”.  
“Your not going to lose me. Your stuck with your annoyingly late nerdy CSI still”.  
David froze stunned.  
“Barry I didn’t say that...”  
_‘am I projecting thoughts without meaning to?’_  
_‘yes, I’m going with yes’_.  
David backs away not wanting to hurt Barry again.  
‘ _not trying that again, not worth the risk to him.’_  
“Stop that and your still projecting. Guess you got stronger at it, you don’t need contact.”  
Harry frowned “Mister Singh try to project to me instead.”  
David nods and tries.  
‘ _You are lucky your considered dead and I cant arrest you for hurting Barry_ ‘.  
Barry laughed ”It was an accident. We were trying to get my speed back but aren‘t you supposed to be trying to project to Harry?”  
“I was.”  
“Thats what I thought. You didn’t get stronger. You accidentally formed a mental connection to Mr.Allen”.  
_‘And that means?’_  
“It means I can read your thoughts as you can mine.”  
“Wonder how far the connection works” Cisco stated out loud.  
Barry smirks ‘time to find out’.  
He speeds off and a few seconds later _‘Well Captain can you hear me?’_.  
_‘yes Barry where are you?’_  
_‘eh China’._  
_‘WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN CHINA!’_  
“Well?”  
“He is in China and we can hear each other.”  
Cisco whistles, impressed and Barry flashes next to David.  
“Can you still read us?”  
_‘I have a bad feeling I know what happened’._  
“Harry thinks he knows what happened.”  
“Do you hear thoughts at just a glance still or do you need to try.”  
“huh I do need to actively try”.  
“Mr. Allen basically became your regulator. He keeps your powers under control, and in return. He can hear your thoughts. My guess thats why his mind overloaded and his body temporarily gave out. Because thats what would have happened to you had he not formed the connection. If it wasn’t for his speed giving him faster healing, he would be dead.”  
“so now they are linked?”  
_'yes Mr Ramon, for a genius you are a bit slow’_.  
”Yes Mr Ramon Exactly”  
“Oh he needs a name!”  
“Cisco save the names for the super villains or the heros that are dressed in costumes and I don’t see Captain wearing leather or tri-polymer”.  
_'Though depending on the style that would be damn sexy...shit um ignore that’_.  
David chuckled making Barry turn red.  
Cisco laughs at Barry.  
“dude your the color of your flash suit”.  
“Shut up!”.  
_'Not that i’m complaining about the nice view Allen but your shirt is still ripped open’._  
Barry froze and sort of looked like he short circuited, he even twitched. David couldn’t even read his thoughts because he basically crashed.  
Cisco waved a hand in front of Barry who didn’t react.  
“and Barry.exe has stopped working. Time for a reboot” Cisco joked.   
David chuckles again.  
“Captain what are you doing here. Barry?...Hello?”  
“Barry’s brain sort of crashed.  
“What did he read from you?” Catilin asked.  
“All I did was inform him he was still basically shirtless.”  
Cisco laughs loudly.  
“So what I miss?”  
Harry filled Joe in on everything.  
“so you two are linked.”  
“yes” Barry muttered finally snapping out of his crash and putting on a sweatshirt.  
“So have either of you realized the awkward and highly funny risk of this yet?”  
“What you mean?” David asked.  
“well lets put it this way your a um married man... Barry is....um young and healthy...”  
Cisco collapsed in a fit of laughter, Harry looked ill and Catilin was red.  
“I’m not married anymore Joe, Remember and what does that have to do with this.”  
“Small mercies” Catilin whispered.  
“Point right over their heads.”  
“You can read each others minds no matter the distance. I assume that means vivid thoughts and visualizations correct?”  
“Yes?”  
“Barry is a healthy young male.”  
“Plus do to his speed, his libido is” Catilin added.   
That clicked and they both turned red. Barry seemed to have a system crash again.  
Cisco poked him but he was a statue.  
Joe was trying hard not to laugh at his sons misfortune.  
“Wait shit nightmares!” Barry blurted out.  
Joe paled “Oh thats not good.”  
“What?”  
“Barry has night terrors, A lot of them.”  
“Oh, We share dreams too?”  
“Who knows”.  
“wonder if they can see through each others eyes?”  
“great now I’m going to be paranoid thanks for that Cisco.”  
“at least he didn’t mention sex dreams” Catilin teased.  
“I hate all of you” Barry muttered.  
' _never sleeping again and closing my eyes while showering.’_  
_'don’t you think your over reacting. Your Libido can’t be that extreme’._  
_'Thats what you focused on out of all that! Also what do you think zero refractory period means!....I did not mean to add that...I hate my brain’._  
David just stared at Barry.  
Joe waved his hand in front David in concern.  
“Great now he had a mental crash”.  
“Sweet pay back” Barry muttered.  
“What you do to him”.  
“He tried to calm me by saying my libido couldn’t be that bad. My brain naturally hates me and chose to inform him of a fun little issue.”  
“oh you mean the zero refractory period”.  
“JOE WHAT THE HELL!”  
“What we did live together after the lightening for a while. Your not as quiet as you think.”  
Barry was bright red at that.  
“Bright side many like a vocal lover” Cisco teased.  
“Can we please for the love of god move away from the sexual topic and back to something that does not involve my boss knowing anything about my sex life”.  
_'or lack there of, stupid lightening’_  
_'how does lightening make you not have a sex life?’_  
_'yeah my brain hates me but fine. One my body is extremely sensitive, Two I....Vibrate when I get to excited, sort of a Flash give away there. Granted no one would sleep with a plain looking Science nerd even before the lightening, plus the whole no one except Cisco and now you, even knows i’m gay’._  
_'V..Vibrate’_  
Barry laughs “and he’s crashed again oops”.  
“why this time?”  
“He asked a stupid question, the answer was a bit to much information for someone who is my boss to ever know.”  
“I’m heading home, this is just awkward”.  
“YOU STARTED THIS TOPIC JOE!”Barry snapped.  
Joe just laughs as he walks out.  
“Hey Barry maybe he keeps crashing because he is tempted to test that refractory thing.”  
Barry turned the color of his suit again.  
“Highly doubt that Cisco, The man has standards”. Barry sounded pained and David’s head was filled with the thoughts Barry had of himself making him frown.  
“i’m going home” Barry runs off and David heads home as well.  
Barry collapses on his bed in irritation. Staring at the ceiling trying to keep his mind blank. After an Hour or so he sighs and grabs one of Cisco’s Power bars from the kitchen and made himself coffee.   
_‘days I wish I could drink’_  
_‘why can’t you drink? Well besides that you have work tomorrow?’_  
_‘my metabolism is to fast, It doesn’t affect me. Nor do pain killers’._  
_‘That actually sounds miserable. Wait so when Zoom almost killed you?'_  
_‘Yeah no pain relief there. I was also paralyzed for a good while. Do to a broken spine. Couldn’t bring myself to use my speed for a month after I healed either. PTSD is a bitch’_  
_'Wish I could have helped you through that.’_  
Barry smiled sadly and stood striping his shirt off and closing his eyes as he removed his pants and boxers.  
_'worried I can see through your eyes Allen?’_  
His boss sounded far to amused for his liking.  
_'Better safe then sorry in this case Captain, I highly doubt you would like to see that.’_  
Barry turns on the shower and waits for it to heat up.  
_'Think there will ever be privacy between us Barry? We may want to just get use to knowing way to much about each other.’_  
_'True doesn’t mean i’m going to do anything awkward and scar both of us for life.’_  
Barry washes quickly keeping his mind carefully blank.   
Now dressed in Boxers, he sets his alarm.  
' _I apologize ahead of time if my nightmares affect you’._  
_-Dream sequence-_  
_Barry was cornered Reverse Flash and Zoom around him, His parents laid dead on the floor._  
_“You will never truly be happy Barry.”_  
_“Your just like me Barry you just need to see it. Embrace it”._  
_“I”M NOTHING LIKE YOU!”_  
_“Yes you are Barry. Your to weak to fight the truth.”_  
_Zoom’s complete defeat of him played though the dream._  
_“Everyone you love will leave you. Betray you. Your better off alone.”_  
_“BARRY!” That voice was familiar who is it?_  
_“Stop this Barry!”_  
_“He doesn’t care, he will leave too. He is disgusted by you.”_  
_Barry shakes violently._  
_“You fail everyone around you. Your mother, Your father, Ronnie, Eddie. They died because of you. You are no Hero.”_  
_“Barry snap out of it!”_  
_“end your life Barry, That the only way to end this.”_  
_Barry was then looking across from himself._  
_“Your to weak to do what needs to be done. Your to selfish.”_  
_“BARRY DAMN IT WAKE UP!” The voice broke through._  
_-End of Dream-_  
Barry shoots up in a cold sweat panicked.  
_'easy Barry, your ok. it was just a dream’._  
Barry was shaking violently.  
_'S..Sorry...I ....I’m sorry’._  
_'It’s ok Barry. Relax.’_  
Barry finally started to calm, dressed rapidly and sped off.  
_'what are you doing Barry?’_  
_'Running, it helps clear my mind after nightmares.’_  
Barry returns home after an hour of running.  
Undressing and collapsing back into sleep.   
_-dream Sequence-_  
_Barry and David stood in front of each other._  
_David smirked and pulled Barry into a heated kiss before pushing him on to the bed._  
_“You want this Barry? You want me?”_  
_“God yes” Barry whispers pulling him close into a loving and passionate kiss._  
_He could feel David’s hands running over him making him vibrate in place. David gives a lusty growl before rolling his hips into Barry’s making him give a needy moan into his mouth._  
_Barry uses his speed to flip them and gives David a sinful smirk and kisses down his bare torso._  
_-End of Dream-_  
Barry jolts out of the dream forcefully do to the Alarm. Barry brain not quite there yet.  
“Cold shower it is” He mumbled to himself.   
_'good morning Allen_ ’ David sounded expectant.  
Barry’s still tired brain finally kicked on and he turn bright red.  
_'g....good. m...morning Captain’_  
_'so about that dream of yours’_  
_'nope no no nope not talking about it nope. Far to early in the morning for this shit nope.’_  
_Barry hops in the ice cold shower._  
_'come on you can’t avoid it forever’._  
_‘watch me’._  
Barry gets out of the shower after his body finally calms and dresses quickly. He had an hour before work and only lived fifteen minutes away.   
He walked quietly until he was grabbed, pulled into an ally and something was stabbed into his neck.  
Barry pretended to pass out while taking stock the situation.  
“This the guy?”  
“Barry Allen the CSI that handled the evidence of his case.”  
' _two sets of footsteps, connected to an old case. The ally is not secluded enough to use my speed. Captain I’m gonna be a bit late today, sorry’._  
_'HOW ARE YOU CALM! I NEED TO SEND SOME OFFICERS!’_  
_'oh and tell them what? Your mind reading let you hear my kidnapping? Yeah thats believable. Relax I‘ll be fine.’_  
Barry is lifted, tossed into a van and tied up.  
Barry begins to count the seconds in between each turn and what direction the turn was, in his head until the van stopped and he was hauled out and drug into the building.  
' _bet you its a warehouse’_  
_'Barry you are far to calm.’_  
Barry groaned as if just waking up.  
“There he is”.  
Barry gave a look of fear that he did not feel.  
“Who are you. what do you want?”  
“You got Derek Barner thrown in jail, Now you are going to help us get him out.”  
‘ _Derek Barner, Yes I remember him. Killed three members of a four person family, abducted the teen daughter. Claimed to be in love with her. Poor girl was traumatized.’_  
_‘This must be his brother Jacob Barner.‘_  
_‘lovely‘._  
“Now now, I just did my job, you understand business after all. Nothing personal.”  
“He doesn’t deserve to rot in jail.”  
“Yes I understand, he only did what he did for love. Doing anything to make sure the one he truly loves is by his side” Barry spoke in a sympathetic tone.  
“Damn right. My brother loves that girl.”  
_‘You called it Captain. Hmm I wonder.‘_  
“I’m sure he does and he isn’t the only one who loves someone the would says he shouldn’t right? You do to. Who is it?”  
“My brother, He is my everything. I know I can’t be with him but”.  
' _well didn’t see that coming. I figured he related to the feeling, but his own brother?’_  
“You at least want him safe and happy. Anything for him. I understand. No judgment here.”  
' _you know I’m not going to judge your ability to lie ever again Allen. I use to be terrible. Still am if put on the spot’._  
“I’ll help you, my job was just to deal with evidence. Love should not be judged.”  
“Sounds like you speak from experience kid”.  
Barry suppressed a sigh in annoyance.  
_'again with the kid thing. I’m twenty seven god damn it’._  
_‘not really the time to complain about that.‘_  
“I do, I too love someone I’ll never get to be with”.  
“Really why?”  
“I’m not what he wants, or deserves. Not his type."  
The man whistles “Tough break, What would you sacrifice for him?”  
“Anything. Life, Injury, My job, Anything just to see him happy and safe.” That of coarse was not A lie and David could tell.  
“Then you do understand”.  
“Completely”.  
The guy unties him and stupidly both men walk in front of him. Barry speed knocks them out and ties them up. Dropping them at the station without anyone seeing and sped back out and into a nearby ally. Barry walks back in normally.  
“What they do?” Joe asked.  
“Kidnapped me” Barry muttered.  
“thats bad luck for them to pick you of all people”.  
“Right!”  
“ALLEN MY OFFICE NOW!”  
' _really Captain, was that needed’_  
_'yes, now no one will interrupt.’_  
Barry walks into the office with a rather foreboding feeling.  
“Yes Captain?”  
“Lock the door”.  
He obeys but looked like a trapped animal.  
“This connection, is going to take a lot of getting use to. It’s going to be awkward however we can’t just stop doing the things we need to just because of it.”  
Barry was instantly red and shot him a glare.  
“oh and what do suggest Captain” Barry growled.  
“I...if...damn this is the most awkward thing I have ever had to say in my life. If one of us needs to take care of ourselves, do so.”  
“That...Why...”  
“We are both only human Allen, Its healthy”.  
Barry was inventing new shades of red at this point.  
A knock on the door saved Barry from having to say a damn thing.  
Barry instantly returns to normal color and unlocks the door and opens it.  
“Joe good timing those two were after Derek Barner, to break him out. So have officers keep a close eye on them” Barry states and runs off.   
‘ _Really Allen’._  
_‘What Captain. I have work to do, wouldn’t want to distract me.’_  
Barry and David both focused on there jobs everything else on the back burner.  
Then it was Flash duties when David was actually amused to watch the back and forth he had with Snart.   
“Come on Scarlet why the cold reception”.  
_‘for the love of god the puns’_  
Barry dodges a blast from the cold gun.  
“Now now Cold, try to keep up.”  
Barry dodged another blast only for a third to seals his feet to the ground.  
“Chill out Flash“.  
‘ _Wow he is really annoying with puns’_  
_‘Right!’_  
“Been wondering Flash”.  
“Oh about what.”  
“Why you chose a suit so....form fitting”  
‘ _did he really just say that’_  
_‘yes...yes he did. Not sure why though.’_  
_‘how is this my life?’_  
_‘Bad luck?‘_  
_‘The worst apparently.‘_  
“I did not pick the suit, it was the only thing that wouldn’t catch fire when I run.”  
He snickered and Barry huffs.  
“See you later Flash”.  
Barry just sighed before freeing himself. He flashed himself home and decided to shower.   
While laying in bed that night Barry felt a mental pull. He closed his eyes and next thing he knows he is seeing through his captains eyes. The older man was slowly stroking himself. Barry felt stuck. Bound to where he was watching each movement. His mind went just blank as he watched each stroke and heard each barely restrained groan.Watching David arch up and give a loud groan as he came. Barry’s eyes snap open. He was painfully hard. Barry growls and gets up to grab a cold shower. Barry leaned against the wall of the shower. Barry froze when something clicked  
' _seeing through his eyes, he could have close his eyes to make it less obvious. He did that on purpose!’_  
David just smirked as he heard Barry’s disbelief, falling asleep.  
_-Dream sequence-_  
_Barry was tied to the bed as David ran his hands over his bare skin making Barry moan softly. David looked down at his hard cock. Strained and leaking._  
_Running a hand over the swollen length drawing a long lewd moan from the younger male._  
_Barry bucked slightly into his hand._  
_David smirk and bent down licking the length from base to tip making Barry vibrate for a moment. He grabs lube and spreads it over his fingers. Barry bites his lip as he watched with half lidded eyes._  
_David takes him into his mouth starting a slow pleasuring rhythm as he starts to prep Barrys tight hole striking his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. Until Barry cam hard with a pleasured shout of his name._  
_-End of dream-_  
Barry jolts up panting and painfully hard. Every move made him shake. He glances at clock to see it was the middle of the night still.   
' _I have a feeling I’m going to run up the water bill at this point’_ Barry groaned internally.   
_'Just take care of yourself’_  
_'why would you want me to seriously.’_  
_‘You know I can see your dreams right, how is jacking off any worse?’_  
_'I partly blame you for that one’_  
_'How am I to blame’_  
_'watching yourself jack off knowing I can see through your eyes.’_  
_'and that translates to bondage how?’_  
_'shut up, I’m taking a cold shower.’_  
Barry could practically feel David roll his eyes.  
Feeling the pull again Barrys eyes fall shut with out his permission and he sees a familiar scene of David stroking himself. Slowly and firmly. His low groan making Barry’s length twitch.  
Barry wanting a bit of revenge for the temptation torture starts picturing himself sucking David’s cock pleased when David gave a long loud moan in response. He then pictures himself deep throating him.  
“Fuck Barry” David moans which makes Barrys cock twitch painfully.  
Barry feeling a little evil then pictures David cumming down his throat.  
That did it. David came with a shout of Barry’s name.  
Barry snaps back into himself and smirked.  
He strolls into his bathroom and jumps under the ice cold water.   
' _that was....interesting Why...’_  
Barry snickered _'did you expect me not to retaliate?’_  
After the shower which did not help at all. He was still painfully hard as he lay in bed trying to ignore it.  
Suddenly a mental image of jacking off while David sat next to him and watched flashed into his head which he knew, did not come from himself.  
_'really Captain, why would you’._  
_'I can read your mind Barry, I know that hurts and you need relief just take care of it.’_  
_'oh or what. What are you going to do? Keep sending mental pictures thinking i’ll lose control?’_  
_'Think it would work? I should get you back for the mental images earlier.’_  
Barry rolled his eyes trying to fall asleep and groaned when a part of the dream from earlier flashed through his head.   
_'I swear to god Captain if you don’t stop I’ll make you get a hard on at work!’_  
_'You would dare!’_  
_'Try me, I get rather daring when pushed’._  
_'Doubt it’._  
Another mental image of Barry on his hands and knees being fingered open.  
Barry groan _'why are you like this...And here I thought the Captain of the CCPD would never...’_  
Barry forcefully ended that thought.  
' _Never what Barry’_  
_'Did you really just purr that. For the love of god who are you and what did you do with my boss.’_  
_'I’m different in my personal life Barry.’_  
Barry sighed and then shuttered as he moved and his erection brushed against the sheets.  
Eventually Barry fell into a light restless sleep.   
The next day Barry was actually on time as he stormed into his office downing his fifth coffee. Joe looked at him in confusion.  
“whats wrong Barry?”  
“Bad night sleep”.  
He raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Nightmares?”  
“Sure lets go with that.” Joe leaves and Barry gets to work. A few hours later he finished up all the needed work. Barry still Irritated and far to horny, chose to make good on his threat. He created the perfect image of him on his knees under David’s desk teasing his hard cock and rubbing his balls.  
' _BARRY STOP!’_  
He chuckles and adds the deep throating to the mental image. Him humming around his cock and rubbing himself over his cloths while going to town on his bosses cock till David cums hard down his throat.  
' _why Barry just why’._  
_'pay back for the torture you put my mind through last night. I did warn you’._  
“Barry what did you do to the Captain?” Joe asked as he walked in to pick up a file.  
Barry smirked “Who me? Nothing why do you ask”.  
“Cause I walked past his office and heard him cursing”.  
Barry fell over laughing manically.  
“I don’t want to know do I”.  
“Nope” Barry stated breathlessly between laughs. He shakes his head and leaves. After a bit Barry gets a cruel idea. Sending a vivid image of Barry naked on David’s lap legs wrapped around David’s waist as he slides himself onto his hard length. Barry vibrating around his cock the whole way down.  
' _Please stop’_. He sounded pleading and it made Barry suppress a groan as his cock twitched in the confines of his pants.  
_'Whats wrong Captain_ ’. His voice would have been innocent if it wasn’t for the barely restrained lust.  
_'Stop or I swear I will get you back’_.  
Barry sends one last image of Barry pulling him into a searing kiss as they cum at the same time.  
He snickered to himself at the gibberish his Captains mind produced knowing he had another mental crash.  
The rest of the day was easy with simple criminals as the flash. He made it back home, ate and laid on his bed.   
Barry was starting to not actually care that his boss would see him jack off.   
' _Nothing to lose really, the mental images may have disgusted him but he did start that._ ’  
Barry stripped and starts to stroke himself. Groaning at the feeling. God he was sensitive. He tried to hold back the sounds as he slowly stroked himself, Picturing David was the one touching him. Wanting him. Barry slides a finger into his hole picturing David prepping him until he is on the edge and making Barry begging for David to fuck him. He was close to the first orgasm.  
He whimpers from the pleasure.   
“Fuck David please” Barry moans as his strokes become more shaky and uneven.  
Barry then gave a completely wrecked moan of his bosses name as he cam hard. He was still rock hard and needy. He gos and drinks a good few glasses of water, knowing this was going to be a long session.  
Barry groans as he gos to continue only to hear a knock at his door.  
He cursed and pulled on his jeans and went to answer the door.  
He froze, His Captain was standing in front of him with a smirk.  
Barry swallowed.  
“C...Captain”.  
“Oh back to Captain now, you seemed to like my given name a not long ago” He states his voice pitched low and husky. Barry turned red and backs up as David came closer, pushing his way into the house. Kicking the door closed behind him.   
He pulls Barry into a heated lip lock. Barry groans and wraps his arms around his neck without thought.  
David smirked into the kiss and rolls his hips into Barry’s making him moan which he took advantage of to deepen the kiss. He backed them to the bedroom and pushed Barry onto his bed.  
“David why...”  
“Because I want you too, God so fucking bad. I love you Barry Allen, Was that not obvious by now? Why do you think I acted the way I did?"  
Barry looked stunned as David stripped off his clothes before almost ripping Barry’s jeans back off. He hovers over Barry. Their skin barely brushing.  
'Barry look at me’  
He does.  
“Do you truly want this, want me?”  
“God yes, Please David. I’ve wanted you for so long” Barry whimpered. David smiled and set to work prepping Barry to take him. It didn’t take long do to the session Barry already had.   
“Do you have any idea how sexy you are. Even before I could read all the sinful thoughts in your head. How bad I wanted to push you against a wall and kiss you senseless. Then all this happened and you started showing mental images that made it so hard for me to not just take you.”  
Barry was moaning with every stroke of Davids fingers.  
“God then today you had to push my limits. Your little fantasy as you pleasured yourself. Begged for me. I couldn’t stay away anymore”.  
“Please David, please. I need you. Fuck David please take me.”  
David gave low growl and withdrew, lubed up his cock before lining himself up.  
He made Barry look him in the eyes as he pushed into his hot needy body.  
Barry gasped and whimpered in both pain and pleasure.  
“God Barry so tight. You feel so good love”.  
Barry bucked under him and David start a slow teasing pace that has Barry begging for more.  
He reaches down and starts to stroke his young lovers cock.  
Barry started vibrating around David’s cock and was nearly crying from the pleasure.  
David give a positively lewd moan as he feeling Barry tighten and vibrate around his length.  
_'Mine’_  
_'Yours David always yours’._  
David sped up and started to really fuck into him.  
Barry was so close to coming.  
“D.....David. Please i...im going to”.  
“Thats it baby cum for me love.”  
Barry cums hard with a shout of David’s name.   
Pushing David over the edge and spilled into Barry’s tight channel with a deep wrecked moan.  
He withdrew from Barry before laying next to Barry and pulled him into his arms.  
“David”.  
“Yes Barry?  
“ I love you”.  
“I love you to Barry”  
-END- 


End file.
